To One Piece We Go!
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Destiny gets sucked into One Piece, trying to figure out how to get back home she also tries to stop all the agony and tragedy that happens in the future. But, only one obstacle stands in her way which is..."Ace, wear a god damned shirt unless you want me to harass you whenever I get the chance!" ... That. Humor! Read and Enjoy! -No Pairings
1. Meet and Greet!

**Well, halluuuu there :3 I know, this is my second OP fanfic ._. I'm thinking about continuing 'The Lonely' I don't know, I'm not sure, cause I have other stories that I never update. Aaaaaand... I just came up with this one. I'm thinking of keeping it like this, a one-shot XD I just wrote this to see if I still have my way in writing and if people love it or not. So, you can say this is just me trying to get back into the groove of writing. A huge possibility I won't continue this, depends on the majority. Anyways, read and enjoy~!**

Well, today sure seems like bad luck. I hate gloomy weather, why do we even say gloomy weather? It's not like it's sad, it just rains. Oh yes, but the wise ones out there decided that it makes our speech more _beautiful_ personally, I think it makes it more complicated. What if a person's just too stupid to understand such speech? We have to say it again to explain it and all? Well, that's just too much trouble. It's just like pretty please. That doesn't even make sense! Is please pretty? Does it mean I can say, beautiful please? Like what? Back to the point, I hate gloomy weather.

It's raining outside and I'm just too much of a lazy ass to move it and take a hot bath. Staying in the warm bed all day sounds so tempting. Hey, it's not like I'm not doing it. It's a good thing it's Saturday today or else I would've been doomed by the hands of my own mother! When it comes to school and studies, she knows not the meaning of mercy!

I sighed comfortably, snuggling more into the warm blankets. There was something missing… Hmmm… Oh yeah, food! Food, oh glorious food, where art thou? As far as I can remember, I have a secret stash in my closet.

I got out of my bed, whimpering the moment my feet hit the floor, instantly missing the warmth. I sighed in defeat, might as well get a snack and get back in bed as fast as I can. I walked to the closet and got out a bag of chips, as I made my way back to the bed I tripped on my slippers and fell, hitting my head with my desk. That was the last thing I remembered and everything went black.

Wind; strong wind. Did I leave my window open? Wait, no I didn't. What kind of an idiot would I be opening it in such weather? Then what's with the strong wind? I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, and looked up to see a blue clear sky. Ah… What a nice weather. Oh look at this birdie, its feather is so soft.

Wait… How could I reach a bird that was flying in the middle of the air? I looked down and instantly regretted it. I was falling from the sky! What? How? When? Why? All these questions roamed in my head as I tightly closed my eyes.

There was nothing underneath me but the sea, or was it the ocean? Does that even matter at the moment?! I'm falling for God's sake!

"Well, hello birdie. Are you falling too?" I asked as I took a hold of the bird that tried to free itself from my hold, "Do you have a name?" I tilted my head. The bird looked at me and imitated my action.

I felt its gaze moving from my hands that was holding it and to my face. My eyes widened as I figured out what it was going to do, "Oh no, you don't! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me! ... Literally."

It backed its head a bit and then hit my hands with its beak, "OW! NO! OW! STOP IT! NO, DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE AIR!"

I let go of the bird and continued on falling on my own. It didn't take seconds until I fell down and broke the place I fell on. I wasn't that fat, was I? Surprisingly, it didn't hurt much… I wonder why.

I coughed as I waved my hand in front of my face trying to remove the dust flying around. Wasn't there ocean underneath me and not solid places? I coughed up once more and turned my head on the sideways trying to check where I was. There was still too much dust because of the fall and the broken wood.

"MEN, GET READY FOR BATTLE! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY AN UNKNOWN ENEMY!" I heard someone shout. I freaked out the second I heard that.

I stood up and yelled, "WHAT? WE ARE? OH MY GOD! I JUST SURVIVED A FALL, I CAN'T BE UNDER ATTACK!"

That's when the dust cleared and I noticed that I was surrounded by tons and tons of men from all shapes and sizes either holding guns or swords. I stopped in my tracks and said, "Oh wait, I'm the unknown enemy?" I pointed at myself, "Okay then… Never mind me! Get back to what you were doing, I'll just…" I looked around and sat back down, "Get back to sitting right here."

When I noticed that they're still in the same position I waved my hands in a shooing manner and said, "Go already, oh please don't let me hold you back from your work! Go."

"You're pretty relaxed for a person who's attacking Whitebeard's ship." Someone said. I noticed he was making his way towards me.

"What? I'm not attacking Wh- Say what now?" I stopped in mid-sentence, surprised. Did he just say, Whitebeard? Maybe my ears where mocking me, "Did you just say… Whitebeard?"

The man chuckled and my eyes widened once I saw who it was, "Funny person you are, you don't even know the ship you're attacking?"

"A-Ace…?" I said slowly. I was surprised, this couldn't be. I mean… What's going on?! How am I here? And wasn't Ace supposed to be dead?

Said person frowned and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Commander, you're pretty strong and well-known, of course she's bound to know your name!" A random person yelled from the crowd.

"You're alive…" I said, still sounding surprised.

He raised a brow at my statement, "Of course I am?" It sounded more of a question than a statement.

"B-b-but, weren't you supposed to be dead? And- And, so as Whitebeard? Why are you alive? Didn't Blackbeard Teacher hand you to the navy?" What's going on? How is he alive? What am I even doing in One Piece? Most importantly… How did I get here?

"What kind of non-sense are you spouting?!" Oh oh… I think I just angered the wrong person, "And who's that Teacher dude anyway?"

Wait a second, maybe I was thrown into One Piece before all that shit happened! That doesn't explain why and how I'm here. Maybe I'm dreaming? Yeah, probably. That's a big possibility. It's not like One Piece is actually real! Pfft! Psh! Pfft!

My eyes suddenly settled on a black haired dude, I stood up again and yelled pointing at him, "TEACH!"

Everyone looked confused and turned towards the said dude, who looked just as much confused as his comrades were.

"What… About him?" Ace asked, looking back at me.

Wait, maybe telling them isn't the best idea… I should just wait for the right moment and save them! Yeah! That way I'll be the hero that saved the Whitebeard's crew! Until then, I have to also figure out how I got here and how I should get back. Well, that can wait. I'm in One Piece for God's sake! I'm going to have some fun before leaving.

"Well?" I figured that I'm taking a while to answer from the looks they were giving me.

I cleared my throat and said, "Hey Teach, will you _teach_ me how to talk like a pirate?" I slapped my knee as I laughed out loud. My laugh started subsiding once I noticed how they were looking at me, "Ha… Haha… Hahaha…"

"Yeah, don't ever repeat that again." Ace shook his head as he spoke, "Well, you don't seem as an enemy, especially with those…" He stopped for a bit trying to look for the right word, "Scary cute bunny looking pink pajamas…"

My eyes widened once I realized, "I'M STILL IN MY PAJAMAS!"

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO NOTICE?!" Everyone yelled.

I sighed in defeat, "Well, I'm not going to cover myself, you already saw me wearing them."

"What's your name little one?" A loud voice suddenly boomed. I looked around and noticed it was Whitebeard. Whoa… He sure was big in real.

"You can call me Destiny." I smiled.

"Destiny?" I turned towards Ace and nodded, "Hey Destiny, do you know what's your _destiny?_" He continued as he laughed, "See what I did there? Destiny, and destiny! Hahahahhaahhahaha!" He continued laughing as tears trickled down his face.

Marco walked towards him and patted his shoulder, "Sometimes my friend, I pity you."

"Yeah… Don't ever repeat that again." I said as I shook my head imitating him for when he did that with me, and I felt his cold stare pointed towards me.

"Where are you from?" Whitebeard asked.

"Huh? Uh… Well, you see… I'm not exactly from here. What I'm going to say might sound stupid and you might think of me as a lunatic-" I was cut when Ace suddenly said, "Who said we didn't?" I glared at him and continued, "But, I hit my head with a table and the next second I open my eyes, I find myself falling from the sky onto this ship." I explained.

"Well, that does sound stupid and unbelievable." He boomed.

"Told you so, big guy."

Everyone looked at me with mouth agape, surprised at the way I spoke with the most feared man alive, "Close them if you don't want to eat a bug." I said.

Whitebeard laughed out loud and said, "I like you, you got guts."

"Feelings mutual."

"What do you think about joining my crew? Since you don't know how to get back, and you obviously have nowhere to go, this would be the best offer."

"Hmmm, you are right… Okay! On one condition!" I exclaimed.

"Name it."

I looked at Ace and said, "Ace, wear a god damned shirt unless you want me to harass you whenever I get the chance!"

I noticed everyone's weird stares wee averted to me, "What?" I asked innocently, "I am a girl, you know!"

"Aren't men the ones supposed to be doing that shit?" A random person said.

"…"

"…"

"Point taken."

**Aaaaand, done! As I said before, I don't think I'll continue this, it just depends on the majority. This is just for my entertainment nothing more. And if I did continue this, I don't think they'll be any pairings. By the way, sorry for any grammatical and/or writing mistakes. I did not edit this. Editing is not one of my friends XD Anyways, R&R~!**

**Peace I'm Out! (=3=)v**


	2. Weird Fetishes!

**Hallu, my lovelies :3 How've you been this day? I'm surprised I updated... AND THIS FAST! I MEAN SERIOUSLY, I PUBLISHED THIS YESTERDAY! Well, it's probably cause I didn't go to school today, woot woot~ And maybe cause I was being threatened... TO BE MURDERED BY A BAT THAT HAS ACE DRAWN ON IT! OAO That sure would be scary Oldskool... WHY U SO MEAN?! T^T I want to say this again, that I might not continue this story, it is just for my entertainment and to get back to the groove of writing, so please don't blame me if I suddenly took a long while to update. I always do... I'm just too much of a lazy ass to always update on time and besides, life's a bitch ._. Anyways, Read and Enjoy~!**

I looked at Ace and said, "Ace, wear a god damned shirt unless you want me to rape you when you're sleeping or harass you whenever I get the chance!"

I noticed everyone's weird stares wee averted to me, "What?" I asked innocently, "I am a girl, you know!"

"Aren't men the ones supposed to be doing that shit?" A random person said.

"…"

"…"

"Point taken."

Well, this sure was getting interesting. I'm part of Whitebeard's crew, woot woot! Only one problem… I DON'T HAVE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS! And in fighting, I'm as good as a 5-year-old. Well… I'm fucked. Hey, at least I can bite! Fear me!

I layed in bed staring at the ceiling. Oh, the wood sure seemed nice. All brown colored... Like shit... Okay, ew, no. Hmmm, Oh! It's good for burning and making marshmallows! If it's not shit, of course. I heard my tummy gurgle and sighed. Great, just great! Now I have two problems in hand. First, I have no idea about fighting, combat, or even weapons! I don't think I can even stand seeing blood. Just checking out one drop of blood would bring me down to my knees. Well, fan-fucking-tastic! And above all that, I'm hungry?!

I sighed again and stood up then made my way outside the room, might as well explore while trying to find the kitchen. I wonder, is there any girls in this crew other than the nurses? It would be awesome than being the only girl on this crew.

My eyes spotted a door and being the curious person I am, I opened it and instantly regretted it. I froze in my place while my eyes traveled up and down. The man looked fairly shocked. Well… Who would've expected this to be a bathroom? The man gave out a girly scream while he covered his private parts with the sponge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" I yelled as I covered them, "PERVERT! YOU PERVERT!" I continued on yelling as I threw my pair of slippers at him. Before he could say anything I slammed the door and ran far away from the bathroom. Poor guy, he didn't do anything. Oh well, one for the team! Where are your sportsmanship people!? Should I apologize? Hahahahah! No way.

I continued on walking, exploring while searching for the kitchen. I should find some pair of shoes too. Maybe I could borrow a pair from someone without asking. That does sound like a good idea. I can't go to the kitchen and satisfy my hunger while being barefooted! That will be outrageous! I just need to find the dorms. And the smallest pair of shoes out there… This is going to be hard.

I skipped in the hallway searching for another door. I stopped in my tracks once I saw a door. I walked towards it with caution.

"Please don't let it be a bathroom, please don't let it be a bathroom, please don't let it be a bathroom. Please!" I mumbled as I slowly touched the cold doorknob. I took a deep breath and slowly twisted it.

"Uuuuhhh…" I stood there, frozen in my place. Great, just when I thought I wouldn't find something weirder than the bathroom incident, irony slaps me right across the face, "What in the name of One Piece, are you doing?"

In front of me was one of the crew members clad in only his underwear, wearing some weird looking glasses holding a plank of wood, "It's not like I'm acting as if I'm a rock star. Psh! Pfft! Psh! That's- that's just too silly! I'm a pirate member from the strongest crew, why-why in hell would I do such a thing? Ha.. Hahaha…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oooookayyy…" I said awkwardly and slowly closed the door, "That sure was creepy…" I mumbled and slowly walked away. On the Brightside, now I can blackmail him into being my slave.

Is there anything else that would make this day even weirder?! I sighed and walked towards the next door, wonder what's behind it… I gulped scared of having to see something creepy again but I gave in to my curiosity and opened the door.

"Come on! I know you can do it! Sing, sing damn-" The person stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"I… don't think I even want to ask…"

"You came in the worst of time! Now Mr. Fish won't come out! Do you know how hard it is to train a fish on how to sing?!" Okay… This is definitely not what I was expecting.

"Uhm, well… You see… BYE!" He looked pretty angry, and I won't stand there waiting for him to kill me, might as well run for it.

Since when was the trip to the kitchen this hard? Oh right… I was searching for some shoes… Now that I think about it… I think I need some new clothes too. I can't keep walking in those pink bunny pajamas. Oh look, there's a door! Shineeeyyyyy… Actually it's not but, still. I've seen so many weird things behind a couple of doors, I could care less about what's going to be behind this one. Or so I thought…

"People, please! Stop, you're making me embarrassed! It's true that it was I, Marco, the strongest between Whitebeard's crew that helped you defeat the monster! And it is the most obvious that it is I that will be the next captain for this crew once Whitebeard is dead. Because you know, it's me your handsome commander. And the future superhero!" Okay… Life just loves to mock me, doesn't it?

On the Brightside, that green blanket around his neck goes with the color of his clothes. I cleared my throat to get his attention. His eyes widened as he looked at me, "How much did you see?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just… Probably... All of it?" It sounded more of a question than a statement. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say that. Cause the next second he was right next to me with his face dangerously close to mine.

"If I know that one word was passed to anyone of the crew about this incident I will feed you veggies till you find your way back home. Not one soul out there should know, not even the wood of the ship. Even if you talk to the food, dead animals, nothing! Am I understood?"

I cowered in fear, "Is the veggies part true?"

"Yessssss."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Insert a dramatic fall on knees here, "Okay. Not one soul should know about this!"

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Well said soldier."

"Sir yes sir!" I saluted him and walked out. This sure was unexpected. Didn't know Marco was into such weird stuff too. Who knew that Whitebeard's crew was this… Weird. The way they face others sure doesn't make anyone suspect them of doing such things.

I should just give up on stealing- I mean, borrowing some shoes and clothes and just find the kitchen, "THERE SHE IS! GET HER!" What? I turned around and found an angry mob of pirates running after me. What the heck? I didn't destroy anything, yet! Emphasize yet.

I ran as fast as I can away from the angry people, "WHAT THE HECK DID I DO?" I reached the deck, but that didn't stop me from escaping, "I'M INNOCENT! I SWEAR, I WASN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!"

"What the heck is going on?!" I slammed into someone and fell on my butt. Ow, that hurt a lot, especially if it still hurts from the fall of when I first came here.

"GOOD JOB COMMANDER! NOW GET HER!" Someone from the angry mob yelled.

"Okay, STOP!" Ace yelled, "Would someone please explain to me why you're following this Destiny girl around?"

"She walked on me while I was showering, called me a pervert, and then threw her slippers at me!" One of them yelled. He only had a towel around his waist to cover his… Private parts. Ah, so they're the people I walked on while they were doing their weird fetishes. I noticed that most of them tried to hold their laughter. I smirked, I am so proud of myself.

"She stopped me in the middle of my… Uh… Training? Yeah! Training! That's it." Another one yelled. Oh, he's the one I can blackmail later on. Maybe I should get him to buy me some clothes.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough." Ace suddenly spoke. Marco walked out of the crowd towards us while giving me a dangerous look that said, _'Don't you dare speak of what happened with us.'_ I nodded slowly and he smiled. Oh look, now he's friendly. Hey wait a second, I can blackmail him too! Or not... Or else, he'll feed me veggies... Damn it! My plan is ruined!

"So…" Marco started, "What have you learned today?"

"That, I should knock on the door before opening it?" I questioned.

"And?" He said.

"That probably everyone on Whitebeard's crew has a weird fetish." Ace spoke up.

"YOU KNEW?!" Everyone yelled.

"Of course I do! You think I'll let this girl wander around all on her own? I'd be crazy if I'd allow that."

"SO YOU STALKED ME?! STALKER!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. His eyes widened, he probably wasn't supposed to be saying that… Who's the smart one now, huh?! Me! Oh yeah! Uh-uh! I'm awesome!

"Uh, well, if you put it that way… It does sound like that- BUT! That wasn't what I was intending to do!" He tried to defend himself.

"So… Even you have a weird fetish, huh?" Marco said as he placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, "Good to know."

**Aaaaaand... CUT! I think in general, this chappy was just too weird ._. I know, I know, OF COURSE THEY DON'T ACT LIKE THAT IN REAL ANIME! But, personally, in serious moments I hate it when they're OOC but if a story is humorous I love it when the characters are OOC, it brings out the humor :3 I think... I'm not a professional but that's just how I see it XD I'm sorry you didn't get much of Ace in this chappy v-v I don't know what the next chappy will be about but I'm thinking about including him. Besides, it's still the beginning of the story, there's still a looooooong way to go .-. Again, as always, this story is just for my entertainment, so I don't know if I'll ever continue this so don't blame me if I was late in updating. Also, forgive me for any writing and/or grammatical mistakes, I don't edit my work since editing is not one of my friends XD Anyways, R&R~**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
